Everything's Gonna Be Okay
by haleyrox
Summary: Brooke Davis is a bitter girl, with really only one true friend. Will it all change? Can she find something...or someone...that can make her want to change? Read on to find out. Baley friendship *includes Sam and Dean Winchester. Brean, Saley.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Hello fellow fanfic-aholics. I am here to introduce this little ditty to you. I wrote it with RedMagic's interest in mind, so enjoy. But do keep in mind that I have no idea where I am going with it; I doubt it'll be a long story though. Probably just a couple chapters. Either way, hope you like.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of course.

Let's get it on ;)

**Everything's Gonna Be Okay**

Life can be tough on you sometimes.

Seriously.

But there's one thing you have to remember when you feel it getting a little _too_ overbearing:

You always have someone there for you.

Some have their friends.

Others have their family.

The lucky ones have both.

I, however, don't have that latter luxury.

You see, when I was a child my mother, Victoria Davis, left us. I watched her walk out that front door and never look back.

I gotta say, it wasn't that fun of an experience for me.

Or my father for that matter.

After my mom left us, he was never the same.

He used to be charismatic.

A real family man.

Now, he drowns himself in work and is never around.

I'm over it though.

If he doesn't care about me, then why should I care? I don't need him.

Don't be fooled, I didn't always have this mentality.

I used to believe that my father would change.

That he would go back to the happy-go-lucky man he used to be.

But after years of neglect, I realized that was never going to happen.

This put me in a funk, and made me quite the bitter person. I became somebody no one wanted to be around.

I liked it that way.

My best friend Haley had to deal with my mood swings throughout the years.

She tried to help me as best as she could.

Which is why I love her.

She's like the sister I never had.

I thought for sure that I was going to spend the rest of my life in a harsh funk, hating everything and everyone with the exception of Haley.

I was so convinced of it.

Until one day, on the first day of our junior year, it all changed…

"So what are you looking forward to this year?" Haley smiled at me as we walked down towards our first period class.

I smirked. "The end of it."

I watched my friend roll her eyes. "Typical," she said as we arrived to our destination. She turned to enter the classroom as she said, "Come on Brooke, you're seriously telling me that there is _nothing_ you look forward to?"

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes as I entered the class after her. "Hales, how many times must I tell you? Brooke Davis cares for nothing," I said as I sat down in my seat next to Haley.

"You asked her what she looked forward to this year, didn't you?" I hear a male voice chuckle from the seat behind my friend.

"Look Sam, don't you start with me," I threatened.

"Ooh," he laughed. "Someone's feistier than usual today. You having a "girly" day or something?"

"I swear Winchester, one more word out of you, and your social life is over," I continued.

"Well, jeez, it's not like I have one," he laughed. "Dean scares away anyone who gets near us."

"Babe, he's just protective of you," Haley interjected. "Besides, it's not like he scares _everyone_ away," she smiled. "I mean, I obviously had the guts to talk to you."

Sam stared at his girlfriend with an endearing smile. "Hales…" he started. "You _do_ remember that we got together in elementary school, right? Dean wasn't all that intimidating when he was rocking his Power Rangers lunch box."

I rolled my eyes.

I do that a lot, just so you know.

"Can we change the subject?" I asked, wanting to talk about something interesting before the teacher started her lesson.

"Okay fine, what do you want to talk about Queen Davis?" Haley teased. "The floor is all yours."

"Well…" I started with a devilish gleam in my eyes. "I heard through Bevin, who heard through Theresa, who said that Peyton told her personally, that she was caught making out with Lucas in the janitor's closet."

Sam looked at me, uninterested. "So?"

"What do you mean 'so'? Peyton is with Nathan!" I exclaimed.

Haley laughed. "Seriously Brooke, we _all_ saw that coming."

Hm, I hate it when she's right.

I sighed. "Ugh, well excuse me for trying to spice up your lives with a little gossip."

It was now lunch time, and Haley is nowhere to be seen.

She's probably off making out with Sam somewhere.

I looked around the cafeteria with a sigh.

Where should I go?

I looked at every clique's table in consideration.

The cheerleaders.

I _could_ go over there, but then they'd think I actually care and they would try to get me to join.

No thanks.

Moving on…

The jocks.

Nathan and Lucas were sitting on opposite ends of the table, scowling at each other.

I _so_ don't need that drama.

Nerds.

They'd worship me for sure. But I'm not up for that today.

Let's continue on with the search!

I walked further and settled on an empty table. No one that I surveyed seemed worthy enough of my presence.

I discreetly took out my cell so that I could text Haley.

_Where are you woman? I don't have the slightest recollection of giving you permission to wander off on your own :p Text me back biatch._

I pressed send with a smirk.

"You're sitting in my seat."

I looked up, and rolled my eyes.

Ah, great. Just what I needed.

Dean Winchester.

"There's the rest of the table," I said using my hand to refer to the table. "Use it."

Instead of arguing further, he sat down across from me and stared.

I waited for him to avert his eyes, but he didn't.

He just stared.

And stared.

…and stared.

"Ok, what do you want?" I said, annoyed.

He smirked.

The a-hole _smirked_.

"Oh, nothing," he said, with the stupid smirk. "Just admiring you."

"Right," I said, not convinced. "What are you doing talking to me anyway? Aren't you supposed to like, scare me away with your voodoo mind tricks or something?"

"Nah," he laughed deeply.

I hate to admit.

…but it was kind of hot.

"I like you, Brooke," he smiled. "I feel like we have some things in common."

Psh, yeah right.

"I doubt that," I said, as I stood up.

I am done with this convo.

As I walked away, I felt my phone vibrate.

It was Haley.

_Brooke, we've got a situation. You mind bringing Dean to the quad? It's urgent. Sam's in trouble._

Aw, crap.

I turn back to the direction I just came from only to be met with a smug grin.

"You're back," he grinned.

"Get your cocky ass up, and let's go to the quad, your brother apparently needs your help," I said, irritated.

His grin goes away with that, replaced with a serious, more solemn face.

Sam must mean a lot to him.

I guess, it's _kind of _sweet that family means so much to him.

It's not like I find it attractive or anything.

I don't.

I swear.

…

…

Aw, crap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: I can't say I'm not disappointed in the review count, but nonetheless I am appreciative for _RedMagic's_ and _Princess-Tequilla's _feedback. You two rock. Also, I apologize for any suckiness of the chapter, but I for some reason cannot bring myself to write anything outside of the 12:00-3:00 am time span. Yes, I know. Shame on me.

_Princess-Tequilla: _Brooke _is_ better than that, I'm glad you like that. I honestly didn't realize that I wrote her that way until I was done; let's just say it was fate.

_RedMagic: _Brooke's denial is the foundation to the story, really. I'm very happy that you are liking it. It's hard to live up to expectations. I hope I make you proud with this next chapter. Lol

**Disclaimer**: I…own…nothing

Alrighty then…let's get on with it…

**Chapter 2**

So let me tell you this, by the time we got to the quad.

It was chaos.

Complete and utter chaos.

There were a swarm of people standing in a circle around Sam and some guy, whose name I can't remember for the life of me.

Haley was standing behind Sam, looking to be in distress as she pushed her hair back nervously until she noticed Dean and I pushing our way through the crowd towards them.

"Oh thank god you're here!" she exclaimed as she pulled me in for a hug.

"What's going on?" I asked, seeing Dean walking towards his brother already.

"I don't even know, but from what I understand that guy said something about Dean that didn't sit too well with Sam, and it went got physical from there," my friend said, the worry clear in her voice.

"Hey!" I heard Dean yell as he pushed the guy who tried to hit his brother. "You better calm the hell down!"

"Dean, stay out of this!" Sam said as he stood behind his brother, clenching his fists tightly.

"To hell I will," Dean loudly said as he turned his head to look at his younger sibling. "What is this all about?" he exclaimed.

"Tim just said some things that didn't make me too happy," Sam spoke vaguely.

Tim?

Oh right.

That's his name.

Dean glared at his brother then turned to Tim with an even meaner glare.

The boy can rock a glare.

That's all I'm saying.

Still doesn't mean I think he's hot.

"Look Dean, let us settle this without your interference ok?"

"Shut up, Sammy. You think I'm going to stand by and watch you get hurt?" the better looking brother said.

What?

My thoughts mean nothing.

"Dean, I'm tired of this ok? Get lost and let me deal with my own problems!" Sam yelled.

Whoa.

I've never seen him act this way.

"Okay fine, big shot. Kick his ass. Get in trouble. See if I care!" Dean yelled before storming out of the circle.

Sam clenched his jaw as he watched his brother leave, then turned back to Tim. "Come on, Dim. Show me what you got." He said stiffly, glaring at the boy before him.

Tim looked scared out of his mind.

Poor boy.

…Eh, not really.

He probably deserves it.

"You sure you don't want to go after your emo brother?" Tim sneered, trying to hide his fear.

Yep.

He definitely deserves it.

The bitch is talking shit about my man.

Wait, who said that?

Psh, not me.

"You know what? I don't even know why I bother," Sam said with a sigh.

"Come on fight!" someone in the crowd yelled, which inevitably made the rest of the crowd join in the enthusiasm.

I, naturally, rolled my eyes.

Tim, spurred on by the crowd ran up to Sam and punched him.

I don't think he got the outcome he wanted.

Sam's head turned with the impact.

Haley gasped.

And someone let out a cry of pain.

You guessed it.

Tim.

"Son of a bitch!" he screamed, tears pouring down his face as he stared at his now broken hand. "You freak! You're just like your brother! You're nobody in this school!" he cried out, like literally, snot and all, and ran away.

The crowd dissipated rather quickly and soon all that was left was me, Sam, and Haley.

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry, Hales."

"It's okay, babe," she said and reached up to hug him.

It's cute.

Sort of.

"Guys we should leave before the principal shows his face," I suggested.

Sam wrapped an arm around my best friend's shoulders. "Yeah you're right."

We all started walking to our classes.

The rest of the day went by in a blur.

Surprisingly no one found out about the little problem during lunch.

I haven't seen Dean either.

Not like I care or anything.

I just want to know if he has gum.

Cause as you know, in high school a students number one priority is finding someone that can lend you a pencil or give you a stick of gum.

Dean is that guy for me.

Yeah, I'm not buying it either.

Sigh…

Okay, I'll say it.

I'm worried about Dean.

Not because I like him though!

Just get that through your heads.

Right …so anyways…

I am currently seated in my car, driving home.

Slowly.

Very slowly.

I'm not looking for anybody, I swear.

Well looky looky who I found by the Rivercourt.

Dean Winchester.

What a surprise!

Insert cheeky smiley and you got yourself one Brooke Penelope Davis.

I parked my car, and stepped out, so that I could quickly walk up to the object of my affection.

Uh, I mean lust.

He's just a useless object of my lust-y affection?

My lust craves for him to hold my hand…and smile at me.

Oh, how my lust wants him to smile at me.

"What do you want, Brooke?" he said tiredly, as he stared out at the water from the bench he sat on.

"Can't I talk to my favorite loner?" I grinned, as I took a seat next to him.

He looked at me warily, I don't blame him…I'm not usually this peppy.

"What's the catch? Earlier you couldn't wait to get away from me," he pointed out.

Hm, touché.

I don't know what the deal is either.

I must be losing my spunk.

"I don't know, I guess I like how pathetic you are," I teased.

He laughed.

It was a heavenly sound.

Okay, wtf?

This is so not like me.

"Ah, Brooke Davis, how charming you are," he smiled at me.

He.

Smiled.

At.

Me.

I cleared my throat, nervously. "Ha, right, you know me, I'm just charming the pants off of everyone."

Did that make me sound slutty?

"That, you are," he smiled. "So, how's my baby brother?"

Aw! He's still wondering about Sam even though he fought with him!

Swoon.

Ugh, I mean…dude, can't you wait for like a day before you can ask him yourself when you're both at home?

Seriously.

"I guess he's fine, I honestly wouldn't be able to tell you," I said, sincerely. "Though I bet he would feel a lot better if you went and talked to him."

Dean scratched the back of his ear and said, "I doubt it."

"Why?" I said softly.

He looked into my eyes. "Sam and I have a difficult relationship. He isn't all that close to our father, and our mom died before he was old enough to remember her. Because of this, I'm extra protective of him, but my actions sometimes make him feel smothered," he said, almost sadly. "By talking to him, I'd probably be suffocating him even more."

"I don't believe that," I said strongly. "He cares about what you think, and I'm sure he's torn up about the fact that you walked away. Please, just go talk to him. You'll both feel better."

"I didn't think you cared," he smirked.

There he goes with that smirk.

That damn, sexy smirk.

"I'm just full of surprises," I said as I stood up, rather quickly. "Alright my work here is done, and now I'm off!" I announced as I began to jog off into the direction of my car.

"Hey Brooke!" I heard.

I stopped and turned. "Yes?"

"Thanks," he smiled.

"No problem," I smiled back.

Okay, maybe I _do_ like him.

**EGBO**

"Why do you have to react to your anger so quickly?" Haley asked her boyfriend as she sat on his couch next to him as she rubbed his chin with her fingers.

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry, but I don't like it when people insult Dean. They don't know him, so why do they find the need to say bad things about him?"

"It's high school, babe. That's how it works around here," she told him gently.

"I know, but that still doesn't make it any fair, I just wished every one of those jerks can see how wrong they are!"

"Shh, shh," she cooed as she brushed his hair back with both of her hands, then cupped his cheeks. "I know," she whispered, then placed a soft kiss on his lips.

He stared as his girlfriend thoughtfully. "Do you really?"

"Of course I do! I have to endure it all the time. Don't you know about all the horrible things people say about Brooke?" she asked. "They call her a moody, bipolar bitch that will never land a man. When I know for a fact that most of the guys that say that _wish_ they were her man."

"You're right, I shouldn't let these things get to me…"

"Who's right," she asked.

He smiled. "You're right."

"I'm sorry, who's right?" she repeated, full on grin on her face.

"_You're_ right," Sam said with a laugh before pulling her in for a quick kiss. "You are so cute."

She mock gasped. "Who's cute?"

"You're cute."

**EGBO**

Dean exhaled loudly before opening his front door.

He was going to talk to his brother.

As soon as he opened the door he could hear Sam and Haley laughing from their living room.

He sighed before walking into that direction. As soon as he entered the room, Sam's laughter died down, and Haley stood up with a smile. "Hi Dean."

"Hello Haley," he answered smoothly, with a polite smile.

She walked past him and patted his shoulder on the way. "I'll see you guys tomorrow; I think I'll pay Brooke a visit on my way home."

Both boys heard the front door close and were met with an awkward silence.

"So…" they both started.

Dean cleared his throat and walked further into the room. "Look I'm sorry that I'm overprotective."

Sam shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I should be grateful that you care so much."

"Look, it's obvious we're both dead-set on being right, so let's just agree to disagree?" Dean said with a laugh.

"Deal," Sam said, a big smile on his face.

Dean took a seat on the couch turned to his brother. "You're still a bitch."

"And you're still a jerk," Sam replied with a smile and a shake of his head.

The whole time that Dean joked around with his brother he only had one thought on his mind.

Thank you Brooke Davis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: Woo, five reviews. We are moving on up indeed. Haha so yeah…sorry for the wait, and sorry the short update, I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long, so I figured this was better than nothing. I'm trying to balance school, tennis, Decathlon, and writing this story into my schedule. So please, understand my other corresponding responsibilities and how I am trying my best to keep everything under control. Ooh, I sound professional. Pwnage **:D**

_RedMagic_: I would totally worship you if you managed to make a vid for this. You know I'm in love with all your videos lol I'm very, very honored that you are enjoying the story so much. Like, for really.

_tanya2byour21_: I can't to find out either, I'm totally writing this as I go along. Thank you for the feedback.

_sobreyra274_: Thank you, I appreciate it. Continue to enjoy.

_KnKCullen_: Well hey there! I guess we have something in common then. I'm not completely in love with Peyton either. She had potential at some points, but somewhere along the line…it disappeared for me lol …but yeah…anywhoo… I'm glad that I can provide you with such a delightful Brean experience, and I hope that you keep on liking the story.

_B. Davis FTW_: I like your username, for starters. Very hip and new age. :) Secondly, I'm impressed with how well you analyzed my writing and the story, it makes me feel special.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of course.

Let's get it on ;)

**Chapter 3**

Haley and I are in my room talking about stuff…

By stuff I mean boys.

And by boys I mean boy…

And by boy I mean Dean Winchester.

I'm sure none of you are surprised about that one.

And if you are… then…

Ya gots ta keep up people.

"So you like him?" she asked me, shock clear in her voice and facial expression, as she stared up at me in awe from her position on the floor.

I rolled my eyes.

Seriously, must she have her mouth open like that?

It's not that shocking.

"I think so," I sighed sadly, as I lay back onto my bed.

Haley started laughing.

Why is she laughing?

Does this bitch not understand that this is serious?

"Why the hell are you laughing?" I said, frustrated.

"Because you're acting like this is the end of the world," she managed to say through her hyena laughs.

What?

I don't like to be laughed at, okay?

"Haaaley," I whined out. "Stop it."

She immediately stopped.

She see a ghost or something?

"What?" I asked, confused.

Haley looked scared. "Did you just …whine?" she asked, tentatively

A look of pure mortification appeared on my face.

Imagine someone gave you a puppy, then took it away and spit in your face as they did it.

Yeah, that look on your face?

Would totally match mine at the moment.

"I did!" I gasped out. "Holy crap, I never do that."

I feel a little hyperventilation coming on…

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed. "Breathe through your nose! Breathe through your nose!"

I could hear her getting up and doing something, but right now I could care less.

I _whined,_ people! This is not good.

Damn Winchester is totally affecting me!

Haley lifted a brown paper bag up to my face. "Here, use this."

I took it hastily and breathed through it, watching it expand and retract as I inhaled. I kept at it for a few minutes until I finally felt myself calm down.

"Are you okay?" my best friend asked me as I put the bag down and stared dazedly at the wall across from me.

"Yeah," I said, distractedly.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked me, curiously.

Hm, maybe watch a movie.

All that hyperventilating has put me in the mood for a horror film.

Go figure?

Oh wait, I think she's talking about what I'm going to do about my personal life.

What _should_ I do?

Psh, like that's even a question.

Well, I mean it _is_ a question, but it's not _my_ question.

…

What was my point again?

Oh yeah.

I looked at my best friend with a look of determination and a smirk.

See? I've got a sexy ass smirk too.

Take that Winchester.

Oh, wait. I haven't told Haley my plan yet.

She stared at me expectantly, and I smiled widely.

"I'm going to make Dean Winchester fall in love with me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Four reviews. Come on people, this doesn't give me much inspiration. Hooowever, I do appreciate the ones that did review, which is why I always take the time to comment whatever reviews I receive **:) **Also in this chapter I mess with the point of views a bit so beware of that. I'm not too happy with it but enjoy.

_Boothimyours: _Thank you! At first I wasn't too sure about the way I was writing it, but it seems to be a big hit! And yes it is true…Dean Winchester is impossible to not love lol

_RedMagic: _Haha squeeage is good. I hope this update is good enough for some. xD haha so yeah…I've thought about what info to give you regarding the promo but I came up with nothing, so I say you go crazy and add what you want **:D **Because honestly I don't know where this fic is going. Anything you put in the vid will be a better idea than mine lol

_sobreyra274: _Thanks for the feedback. I'll try my best to update as much as I can seeing as you love the story so much.

_KnKCullen: _If it's Saley you want, then Saley you'll get. Ask and ye shall receive. Haha. Your review brought a smile to my face, I was so insecure about the last chapter, but I'm guessing I saved myself by making it a Baley chapter did I not? lol

**Disclaimer**: I've said it before and I'll say it again. No own-o nothing…oh. Okay maybe I didn't say it quite like that, but you get it.

Vamonos!

**Chapter 4**

It's been a week since I told Haley about Operation Brean.

Oh yeah, didn't I tell you?

I meshed our names together already.

It excites and sickens me all at the same time.

Haley is loving it though.

Damn midget is getting way too much amusement from my suffering.

"Brooke, stop thinking bad things about me," my short friend says from her position on the couch…or Sam's lap…I'm not too sure at the moment.

When I registered what she said, I stopped what I was doing.

Which was pacing back and forth.

I was probably going to drill a hole in my living room floor.

Just so you know.

"Psh, what makes you think that I'm doing such a thing?" I said, a little offended.

"Because you were glaring at me with the classic 'Haley's mean and short' glare," she smiled then proceeded to stick her tongue out at me.

Sam laughed.

How dare he?

It's _his_ gene pool that is bringing these problems into my life.

"Shut it, Winchester."

My demand only made him laugh harder.

One day Sammy…one day…

Insert shaking fist.

"So Brooke, I hear you like my brother," Sam said with a grin.

"Haley!"

"What?" she said innocently.

"What do you mean 'what' ?" I said incredulously.

"Aw, Brooke come on. This can only help you," Haley with smile. "It's like having an inside scoop behind enemy lines."

Hm, she has a point.

Sam's knowledge can turn out to be useful.

I sighed. "Fine."

Now…how should I get this plan of mine to really start flowing?

Hm…

Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"I'll be back," I smirked as I turned to walk away.

Dean, you won't know what hit you.

Haley turned to look at her boyfriend. "That was weird, right?"

He looked at her, confused. "What was?"

She pointed towards the direction that Brooke went. "That look on her face."

He let out a laugh. "What look?"

"I don't know she had a determined look on her face, and when Brooke Davis is determined about something there's no stopping her…" Haley said, worried.

Sam stared blankly at her. "So?"

Her jaw dropped in shock. "Excuse me?"

He laughed and lifted his hands in defense. "I'm just saying Hales. Maybe that determination is going to come in handy for her."

"What if it gets her into trouble?"

"It won't," he insisted.

"It's Brooke," she said, flatly.

That made him scrunch his eyebrows. "True. Maybe Brooke just doesn't know how to handle her life. She's too irresponsible and careless to do anything useful with it anyway."

Haley gasped, grabbed a nearby pillow, and smacked Sam over the head with it. "Don't say that about Brooke! She's capable of making rational decisions and living her own life!"

Sam laughed as he grabbed the pillow away from her and set it down beside him. "I know, but I'm glad you realize it now too."

She glared at, realizing what he just did. "That was mean," she crossed her arms and sulked.

He chuckled. "Hey Hales?"

"What?" she said, with a pout.

"Who's right?" he teased.

She let out a laugh and pulled him in for a kiss.

**EGBO**

I know I told Haley I'd be back, but my idea has brought me to the Winchester porch.

And I am way too lazy to walk back home.

I'm a teenager, so sue me.

Hm, Sue…that's the name of that girl in my Biology class.

Come to think of it, she owes me money…

Okay enough stalling.

Although I _should_ talk to Sue about that money…

Ugh, I really have to work on my attention span.

I shook my head to rid myself of my unnecessary thoughts and let out a slow breath.

Here goes nothing.

And by that I mean _everything_.

I lifted my hand to the door and knocked.

**EGBO**

I stared up at my ceiling.

Thinking.

Thinking about life.

Thinking about my family.

It's not easy being a Winchester.

Well, unless your Sammy.

He's going places.

He's smart, talented, and good looking.

Hell, he is a Winchester; the good looking trait is automatic.

Fact is though; I'm not as smart or talented as my little brother.

I guess that's why I'm so protective of him.

I want him to be successful in life without dealing with what I have to deal with.

Unfortunately, he isolates himself along with me at school.

He chooses to.

He could so easily stand up and sit with any click he wants.

But no, he sits with me.

Even when he leaves to sit with Haley, he asks if I want to join.

I always say no, of course.

I wouldn't want to intrude on their 'couple' time.

Besides, I'm trying to see if I can have any luck with Brooke.

She's somebody that I enjoy to be around.

And that doesn't happen a lot.

I told myself that if an opportunity arises for me to get closer to her, I'll take it.

I just have to keep my eyes peeled.

I really hope I have a shot with her.

Before I can let my thoughts venture any further, there was a knock at the door.

**EGBO**

The door opened and there he stood. "Brooke Davis," he grinned at me, showing off his teeth.

The guy should do Colgate commercials.

He's so pretty.

…

…

I swear he turns my mind to mush.

What was I doing here again?

Oh yeah.

"Hi," I grinned. "May I come in?"

He nodded with a smirk, "Yeah, of course," he said as he opened the door wider to let me in.

I strolled on passed him and into his house.

I faintly heard the door close behind me as I walked up to his room.

By the end of this day, Brooke Davis _will_ get what she wants.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hey it's been like what a day or two, right? Indeed. I just felt like showing some mercy to my faithful reviewers and updating a little earlier today. Also, after a little quick message meeting with _RedMagic_ a few ideas were brought up and so the beginnings of those ideas surface in this chapter so enjoy…or not, whatever. **xD**

_B. Davis FTW:_ I'm glad you enjoy how I write her, and thank you. For the record I do that POV thing again in this chapter, just so you know **:)**

_Sobreyra274:_ I'm really loving your enthusiasm, haha.

_KnKCullen: _lol. Wow thank you! I had fun writing those lines into the story. Humor is the key to the heart ya know **:D**

_RedMagic: _The "mean and short" glare I'd say is like a cross between anger and a look of constipation. Naturally, only Brooke can pull it off in an endearing manner.

_Boothimyours: _I'm glad you're all about the Brean! Because for that, I am here to serve you.

**Chapter 5**

"What do you think she went to go do?" Haley asked, leaning on her kitchen counter.

She and Sam decided to leave Brooke's house seeing as she never returned like she said she would.

"I dunno," Sam answered, the sound muffled since his head was in the refrigerator.

"Do you think she's okay?"

"I dunno," he said, taking out an apple and closing the fridge.

"Why didn't she come back?" she asked, a little frustrated.

Sam walked over to the counter and sat across from his girlfriend. He was quiet as he pondered the question, then he took a bite out of his green apple and grinned. "I dunno."

Haley scowled. "I don't appreciate your lack of help."

"Aw," he laughed, then reached over to pinch her cheek. "Too bad."

"Picking on my sister again?" a gruff voice said, entering the kitchen.

"Hey Cass," Sam grinned. Of all of Haley's brothers, Castiel was his favorite.

"Hi," he said stiffly then turned to Haley. "Mom and dad aren't going to be home until next week. They decided to extend their RV trip."

She grinned. "Sweet! Maybe we can partaay," she emphasized by dancing in her seat with her hands in the air.

Castiel looked at her and smiled. "No."

"For a college guy, you're no fun," she said, crossing her arms and pouting.

"How do you handle this one?" Castiel said, turning his attention to Sam and pointing a thumb towards his sister, who merely grinned at her brother's question.

Sam shrugged with a laugh. "It's unknown even to this day," then he took a bite of his apple.

"Hey!" Haley laughed, trying to sound offended. "We both know I take the reigns in this relationship, mister."

Sam opened his mouth to retaliate, but come up with nothing. "Ah, who am I kidding?"

"Yourself," Castiel answered with grin. "Ha ha, good one Cass," then he patted himself on the back and walked out of the kitchen as he laughed.

"You're so cute when you pout," Haley teased.

He couldn't help but smile at her. "Whatever," he laughed. "At least I'm confident that if Dean were to get into a relationship he'd totally be the one handling things."

"Whatever you say, babe."

**EGBO**

Brooke Davis is sitting on my bed and I have no idea how to handle this!

Okay, get a grip Winchester, she's just a girl.

A really hot girl.

A really hot girl, that is sitting on your bed.

So why am I standing by my door just staring at her?

Oh, right.

I'm trying to seem calm and collected.

I don't think its working.

**EGBO**

Oh god, he looks so calm and collected.

I smirked.

I love a boy with some confidence.

Maybe they can make up for what I'm lacking at the moment.

Oh and hey guys?

Remember that totally brilliant idea I had?

That idea that brought me over here in the first place?

Yeah, that one.

You see…in my time with Dean Winchester, I seem to have zoned out a lot.

And in my daydream-like state I seem to have forgotten what that said idea was.

Sucks right?

Right.

Anyway, I'm trying to see the glass half full here.

I took a real good like at him in that moment.

Awesome face.

Awesome bod.

Just…awesome.

The glass is _definitely_ half full here.

"So…what brings you by?" he smiled as he came over and sat next to me on his bed.

"You know what's funny? I seem to have forgotten," I laughed.

I figure telling the truth could only help me at this point.

"Really?" he said skeptically, not believing me.

Well then…that wasn't helpful.

It's not like I'm going to tell him: Hey handsome, I got the hots for you and think we'll have the best looking children. So what do you say we get together? (Wink, wink)

Yeah…I don't think that's subtle enough either.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted as his cell phone rang.

"Oh, sorry, hold on," he said, taking his phone out of his pocket. He frowned at the caller ID but answered it anyway. "Hello? …Yeah… Who is this? …Rachel?"

My head turned abruptly so that I could glare at his phone.

Bitch alert!

Slut alert!

Bitchy slut alert!

Why the hell is she calling?

"Rachel…I'm kind of busy right now."

Yeah, that's right, busy with _me._

"Yeah…alright talk to you then. Okay then, bye."

I watched him end the call and put his phone back in his pocket.

He turned to me with a smile.

He has the nerve to smile at me after talking to _that_?

I can't sit next him comfortably now, he better go decontaminate his ear drum!

What if she transferred her slut rabies to him through the phone?

I hear that can happen.

"So…uh…what'd she want?" I tried to ask nonchalantly.

"Who? Rachel? Oh, she wants to go out with me on Saturday," he said with a wave of his hand.

Don't wave your hand at me in that careless manner young man!

I can do that too, ya know!

I even got one especially for Rachel, and it requires the use of only one particular finger.

Grr…

So she wants to go out with him, he says.

This is not going as I planned.

But it's okay.

Because although Brooke Davis did _not_ get what she wanted for the time being…

She will not go down without a fight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: What can I say? I suck.

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing but a dollar to my name, and even _that's_ not secure…

By the way, I did a little messing around with the point of views, but it's real subtle, just putting that out there…hopefully no one gets too confused with it. I trust everyone can handle it.

**:)**

Now, let's do this.

**Chapter 5**

So that dirty ho-bag thinks she can take what's unofficially mine?

I don't think so.

Oh, and if you are a little curious about what happened after Dean's little phone call with the redheaded Chewbacca then let me give you guys the lowdown…

I left the Winchester home in quite a hurry with diminishing confidence.

I'm a coward, you say?

Well, screw you.

You don't know the emotional turmoil I'm under!

Haley suggested that I should stay over at hers for the weekend.

I accepted.

I figure she can help me out with my psychological downfall…

She's like my personal Dr. Phil, without the weird mustache…

Oh and the male parts.

Anyway, here I am in Haley's bedroom, waiting for her to come back with the popcorn.

She should be here any minute now…

Thud!

Yep…that sound never fails to make me laugh.

For those of you who don't know what that sound means…

Haley tripped coming up the stairs.

Cue, laughter.

"You okay there Hales?" I said, suppressing my laughter.

She bound into the room, big smile on her face. "I have not the slightest idea of what you're talking about," she said as she sat down next to me dramatically. "So…how's the love life?"

I glared at her. "Nonexistent."

"What happened to the 'I'm going to make Dean Winchester fall in love me' business?" she asked curiously.

"Didn't work out," I mumbled, picking at a loose thread on the bed sheets.

Haley raised an eyebrow at me. "Brooke Davis is accepting defeat?"

I looked up at her in mock offense as I pointed a finger at her. "Brooke Davis accepts nothing but admiration and cash."

My friend began to laugh. "That kind of makes you sound like a stripper."

I rolled my eyes.

Seriously?

_That's_ the support I get around here?

"Oh come on, Brooke. You know that sooner or later you are going to get what you want," Haley said with an amused smile.

"What makes you so sure?" I said, kinking my eyebrow.

"Because you're Brooke Davis," she said with a shrug.

Well, well.

I think my midget friend has a good point.

**EGBO**

"Dude!" Sam exclaimed with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You answered a call from Rachel while you were with Brooke?"

"Yeah…so?"

"…And you told Brooke that Rachel wanted to go out with you?" Sam said slowly.

"Yes, Sammy, get to the point."

Sam laughed. "Wow…you are an idiot."

I narrowed my eyes at my brother. "We'll see who's laughing when I kick your ass."

My younger brother tried to suppress his laughter, but failed miserably. "I'm sorry," he gasped out as he fell to the floor, still laughing. "I just can't believe you are this oblivious!"

"I really don't see what the big deal is…" I trailed off, realization dawning. "Oh shit."

I really _am_ oblivious.

Whatever _that_ means…

**EGBO**

"I'm telling you Peyt, I'm going out with him tomorrow!" the red head exclaimed into her phone, twirling a piece of her hair on her finger.

"_Why would you want to go out with that loner anyway?"_

Rachel rolled her eyes. "He's hot! Duh."

"_But he's socially retarded Rach."_

"So? The boy is good looking and that's all that matters."

"_Nothing good can come of this, that's all I'm saying."_

"We'll see what happens. Besides…" the redhead started with a smirk. "I always get what I want."

**EGBO**

"Haley! Pay attention to me!" I said, throwing popcorn at my friends head.

"Hey!" my short friend exclaimed. "I've _been_ paying attention!"

"Oh, right," I grinned. "What was I saying again?"

"That you need to figure out a way to get the skanky red headed ho-bag out the picture so that your epic romance can go underway," Haley deadpanned.

"Is that all?" I pondered, scratching my head. "I could have sworn I had mentioned something about feeding her to a bitch-eating alligator…"

What?

Those exist!

…I think.

Anyway…

"Are you going to help me figure this out Hales?"

"You know I'm here to help Brooke. I'll do anything you want."

I smirked.

She _really_ shouldn't have said that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**: Ah the power of a review. After two years, you can thank _looking-into-your-eyes_ for this update** :)**

**Disclaimer**: Still own nothing.

You ready?

**Chapter 7**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this Brooke!"

Oh please.

She's overreacting.

"Shut up Haley! Or they're going to hear us!"

We are stealthily hiding behind a bush near the outdoor restaurant that Dean and the ho-bag are having their so-called "date" at.

We're wearing top-notch ninja gear.

I don't see what the big deal is.

"If you don't see what the big deal is with spying, then there's something seriously wrong with you," said my currently annoying friend. "….and stop thinking that I'm annoying."

"Stay out of my head Haley!"

"Stop spying on Dean and Rachel!"

"No, look! They're leaving! Dive dive dive!" I exclaim as I, well, dive.

Right on top of my bestie.

"OW!" she whisper-yells.

Haley is totally not smooth.

"Suck it up Hales!" I said, widening my eyes a bit for emphasis. "Oh quick! Act invisible, 'cause they're about to walk past our bush!"

…Hehe.

Our bush.

That's dirty.

Oh crap, they're about to invade our bush!

**EGBO**

"I'm having such a nice time," Rachel said as she hooked her arms with mine.

I'm not sure how nice a time she could be having.

I mean, all we did was eat tacos and have an awkward conversation about cheese.

"Uh yeah, it's been okay," I replied with a polite smile.

"Oh Deanie, admit it, I'm fun to be around."

Deanie?

I'm not a fan of where this is going.

"Heh, yeah well…" I really don't know what to say to this girl. I let my eyes wander and smile. "Hey look a bush."

She looked at me blankly. "What about it?"

Crap.

I just wanted to change the subject.

Who knew she'd question me?

**EGBO**

"Brooke! We're gonna get caught!" my scared friend said.

I honestly don't care if we get caught at this point.

It's pretty obvious the she-bitch has no idea how to talk to Dean.

It's hilarious.

Beeesides…

The awkwardness of catching us could only make Dean feel relief for having an out from the redhead and the awkwardness she exudes.

It's like I always say:

More awkwardness is the key to destroying other awkwardness.

Heh.

Awkwardness for the win!

**EGBO**

"Well, this is awkward," I said with a nervous laugh.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

…Yeah, I don't see us going anywhere as a couple.

"Well if you're done staring at that stupid bush, can we go to my house and make out?" she states bluntly with a smile that I could only assume is her sexy smile.

"No thanks," I answered quickly with a nice smile.

I really hope she doesn't take this as rejection.

Although it kind of is.

…Hold up.

Did I just hear the bush giggle?

…Naaah…

Oh shit.

What's wrong with Rachel's face?

"What. Did. You. Say?" said a _very_ angry looking redhead.

"Uh…"

"NO ONE turns down a make out session with me!"

I opened my mouth to reply.

She cuts me off. "No! Don't even try to defend yourself! I want nothing to do with you. I'm telling everyone at school that you're definitely the loser you make yourself out to be!"

I raised an eyebrow.

This chick is insane.

Rachel gives me a look a look I can't describe. "I'm going to walk away now," she said giving her back to me.

Great!

Maybe I can get home on time to watch my show…

"I'm walking away!" she said as she took a few steps.

Do I still have chips in the cupboard?

I'm totally gonna tear into those if I do.

"Really?! You're not even gonna chase after me?" said the girl who is now much farther away from me.

"Uh…"

"UGH! Forget it!"

Now she has officially stormed off.

And now I think that laughing bush is laughing even harder.

What the hell?

**EGBO**

"Stop laughing!"

I can't help it!

THAT was pure gold.

Rachel looked like someone took her favorite shoes and burned them.

Heeey.

That's not a bad idea.

"Brooke!" Haley said, in a suddenly more panicked voice.

What?

"What?"

"Dean is about to stick his head into our bush."

Heh.

Our bush.

Wait what?!

I was totally joking earlier!

I don't want to get caught!

This will be really hard to explain!

What am I going to-

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Brooke Davis."

Busted.


End file.
